Give a Dog a Bone
by UrbanShaman
Summary: Sokka's feeling frisky and coaxes his good friend and lover Zuko to play a naughty little game with him. NSFW - One Shot


My sincere apologies to everyone who watches me and has been waiting SO patiently for an update! I'm finally at a relaxed point in my life where I can start writing again, so I'll be updating my longer Zukka fic within the month and hope to have two chapters to make it up to guys! Hope this really makes up for it since this is just steamy, sexy yumminess. Enjoy!

-Sha

**Give a Dog a Bone**

' _Hey Zuko… Wanna play a game?'_

'… _A 'game'? …What did you have in mind?'_

'_It's a surprise, but trust me, you'll love it~'_

Zuko knew he should have known better than to ask, but when it came to Sokka, if he tried to ignore the Inuit's advances, it only drove Sokka to be that much more persistent. Not to mention that, more often than not, Sokka's 'games' got Zuko into some sort of sticky situation he could have lived without.

Still… Sokka's charismatic enthusiasm was hard to ignore, and Zuko could do little to resist indulging his friend.

And so, as he so often did, he gave in and agreed.

Sokka's choice in games, however, had not been something he'd fully prepared for…

Zuko walked into his room to find the younger teen sitting on the floor at the foot of his bed, completely bare except for a crimson dyed leather collar that fit snugly around Sokka's slim throat. He had a matching 'leash' of golden silk tied to it, the other end attached to the bottom bedpost. The water tribesman smiled slowly at the flushed, dumbfounded expression on Zuko's face and easily rolled from a sitting position onto his hands and knees.

"…S-Sokka?"

Zuko felt almost as embarrassed about the way his voice cracked as he did about the situation itself.

The naked Inuit only grinned more, lightly tipping his head to the side.

"Woof~"

If this was Sokka's idea of a joke, Zuko wasn't laughing… but he WAS growing hard, and quickly too. The water tribe Prince had a perfect body… toned and athletic with skin the color of mocha crème which only made the blue of his eyes that much more dazzling. And as for his cock, well… Zuko was embarrassed to admit that the avid meat eater did indeed have some inches on him...

Not that Zuko was complaining… Far from it!

Although they'd never gone as far as to call themselves a couple; still too embarrassed to admit their mutual attraction aloud, and too enamored with their respective female partners to risk 'outing' their occasional romps behind closed doors; Zuko and Sokka had explored and shared each other equally on several occasions and the fire bender was anything but miffed when it came to Sokka having a slightly bigger dick.

He knew how to use it… and that was all that mattered!

The self-collared teen drew closer on his hands and knees until the golden silk leashing him to the bed halted his movements only a few feet from Zuko. Sokka gently strained at the fabric tether and furrowed his brows as he gazed up at the fire bender; a small, almost pathetic sounding whine vibrating in his throat as he lifted his hand out towards the older boy.

Despite his flustered embarrassment, Zuko found himself smiling; a light-hearted laugh dancing across his lips.

So Sokka wanted to play 'puppy' did he? Well… Zuko could work with that.

"…Sit." He commanded, resting his hands on his hips and looking down with playful sternness at the bare Inuit. Sokka's eyes flashed slightly and he smiled as Zuko joined in on the game.

Without a word, he rocked his weight back and sat his butt down over the toned muscles of his calves, his knees slightly spread so that his hands could stay planted on the black and red-veined marble floor.

Zuko felt himself swallow reflexively as his golden gaze drifted down the line of Sokka's core to the darker nest of curled hairs between his thighs. Sokka was already semi-stiff, his cock head lightly pinked compared to the rest of the shaft and standing slightly erect over the perfectly shaped swell of his balls that sat a bit taunt and pulled up to avoid the cold of the floor below.

The appreciative, needy moan that escaped Zuko's lips only made the smile on Sokka's lips grow wider.

"….Woof~" He repeated, those clear blue eyes heavily hooded and the timber of his voice almost a purr.

"…Good boy…" Zuko whispered heatedly and stepped closer, closing the distance between them as he reached out to trail his fingers along Sokka's scalp. Reaching the thin leather band that kept his hair tied back in its trademark 'wolf tail', he pulled it free so that the younger man's chocolate colored hair fell loose around his head and fanned forward towards his face. Zuko smiled, gently fingering the surprisingly soft strands between thumb and index finger. He'd always loved how alluring Sokka looked when his hair was down.

Sokka allowed Zuko to toy with his hair a few moments before he whined softly once again and turned his head into the bender's palm, nuzzling that warm skin with his cheek and tipping his head to draw his tongue in a slow, languid lapping motion over Zuko's fingers.

Zuko's cock thickened further and gave a pitiful jerk in his pants to vie for attention, knowing full well where IT would prefer that tongue to do its tasting.

The jump of concealed flesh did not go unnoticed by Sokka and he smirked slyly, turning his head away from Zuko's hand and pressing his face into that pitched tent to breathe in Zuko's musky, spiced scent.

To Sokka, most fire benders smelled like metal and gunpowder… Overpowering and leaving your throat tight as if smoke-choked. Zuko was different… and perhaps it was because he'd lived through more than most benders his age. Zuko's scent was warm and heavy, like wood smoke and incense, but there was a unique sharpness to it as bold and exhilarating as lightning itself. Sokka could never get tired of such a scent and having his face buried where it was strongest only made his own body yearn for the older teen that much more.

Having Sokka's face nuzzling against his clothed groin made Zuko close his eyes tightly and let out his breath in a low, heady moan; both hands moving to grip Sokka's head and draw him away for a moment. The younger man whimpered as he was pushed back, his lips lightly parted and eyes glazed with desire as he gazed questioningly upwards to the scarred Prince's face.

"I-I thought I told y-you to Sit." Zuko chided, his breathing slightly labored. "I-If you can't follow e-even a simple command, h-how am I to reward you?" He chuckled softly and tipped his head to the side. "Unless it's t-the punishment you're seeking…?"

It was Sokka's turn to swallow at those words and his neck warmed, throwing a rosy flush upwards across his cheeks. He was sorely tempted to disobey… but as pleasurable as Zuko's punishments could be, his rewards were even better!

Chewing his bottom lip gently, Sokka rocked back again and sat; a weak hiss escaping him as he pressed himself down a little too far and the sensitive warmth of his balls connected with the icy smoothness of the floor, instantly making the heavy orbs draw up between his legs and his cock give a small jump of protest. Zuko smirked lightly and stepped closer again, leaning down as his fingers nudged Sokka's face upward by his chin, bringing their lips together slowly.

"Mhn~ Good boy…"

Sokka made a soft noise as their lips separated, the warmth in his face spreading and inching down into his chest as well. His gaze drifted down from Zuko's face as he heard a soft shifting of fabric and noticed the young Prince freeing himself from his pants, the flushed tip of his cock just begging for attention. Sokka chewed his bottom lip lightly as he gazed intently at the prize just out of reach, his breath quickening with anticipation. Zuko grinned at seeing where his friend's focus was and leaned upright again as one hand moved down to stroke himself slowly, working up his erection until the slit glistened with several warm pearls of precum.

"Is this the treat you want?"

Sokka couldn't have nodded any faster without giving himself mild whiplash, his throat tightening on another earnest whine and his tongue flicking out to wet his lips as if he were eying a juicy steak.

Zuko laughed again, his golden eyes warm as embers as he gazed at his friend and lover. Threading his fingers through the Inuit's dark chocolate hair along his scalp, the fire bender stepped up to Sokka and allowed the damp tip of his cock to rest against those damp lips, sighing with bliss as the younger man all too eagerly rolled his head forward and let the length of his shaft slide in deep along that moist tongue.

Looking back, before these little stolen moments had become a habit, both young men had been so shy and painfully awkward when it came to using their mouth on each other. It was easier and less embarrassing to use your hand than it was your mouth… A mouth was an orifice… a portal into the body. There was more intimacy, and more trust, when a person allowed a lover to take their mouth…

Even with the initial hesitations they'd shared, each had grown accustomed to the act of fellatio, and Sokka was remarkably adept at it. It only took mere minutes of that bobbing suction and swirling tongue before Zuko felt he might be brought to his very knees from pleasure, his legs trembling hard as once more he had to nudge Sokka away; though his hands remained a vice on the Inuit's shoulders to keep himself from toppling over.

Sokka looked up as he was forced to release his prize, his eyes clouded with need and tongue lapping excess saliva from his slightly swollen lips. Zuko bowed, claiming those warm, slightly salt-tangy lips against his own in a heated, lustful kiss.

"… Stand up… We're moving to the bed…" He murmured low, his voice thick with desire and demanding.

Sokka was a little hazy himself at this point, but he gave Zuko a lopsided grin and nodded, letting the Prince help him to his feet and not at all embarrassed by his cock jutting out at full salute. Zuko's gaze drifted to that erect rod, so flushed and perfect, before reaching to grasp it in his hand and gently lead Sokka to the bed with a light tug on the velvety flesh. Sokka groaned stiffly, the touch sending jolts of hot electricity racing along his nerves as he climbed onto the soft mattress from the foot of the bed to keep his silk leash from getting caught.

Zuko smiled, completely disrobing and leaving his clothes in a rumpled heap on the floor before climbing atop his plush, regal four-post bed and lounging out on his back, curling his index finger in and out to beckon Sokka closer. His 'dog' eagerly complied and moved closer, pausing when Zuko flattened out his palm in a halting gesture and pointed down between his legs.

"... Take another taste..." He whispered low, grinning as the younger teen dipped his head to sample his cock again, but lifting his hips up out of the way so that Sokka's lips became level with taint instead.

The darker skinned young man let out a soft growl of desire at the tender, intimate flesh offered to him, his face leaning in to draw a slow, hot trail from under his lover's slightly firmed sac to the bud of pale pink flesh between his toned ass cheeks, lingering there with slow, teasing strokes before lapping upwards again and taking those lush, round orbs into his mouth one at a time.

"...F-Fuck..." Zuko closed his eyes as he cursed just under his breath, weakly fisting the bedding beneath him before he arched his hips again. "M-More... L-lower..."

The royal 'dog' was happy to give his 'master' all he asked for and smirked lightly at the concentrated pleasure on Zuko's face before dropping his chin all the way to the bed and reaching to grip Zuko's thighs to keep him spread wide as his tongue slithered and danced like a serpent over hot desert sand. The constant shift in form and rhythm drove Zuko to the end of his wits in only a few short minutes, his breath catching sharply as he thrust his flushed, but ignored cock into the air; his fingers ready to make ribbons out of the satin sheets below him.

Sokka was still amazed by how sensitive Zuko was when it came to anything stimulating below the waist... but his ass was by far what got him fired up the most... Anything from a playful grope, to a full on rut in the sheets... So long as it was Zuko's toned ass getting the attention, the Prince always lost all sense of composure.

And that was just the way Sokka loved getting him... As many times in a day as possible!

Zuko whimpered softly, his brows tightly pinched together, shaggy hair plastered to his sweat dampened brow and flushed cheeks as he chewed his bottom lip raw between his teeth.

Sokka glanced up at the sound and felt his cock all but slap his stomach in a jolt of excitement... He knew that sound and expression all too well.

Zuko was ready... SO ready.

And so was he. Sokka wasn't sure if he'd ever been this hard in his life!

He drew back, trying to catch his own breath and gazing over Zuko's flushed, stunning body with yearning, letting out a whine to get the older teens attention back on his face. Zuko swallowed dryly and opened his glassy eyes, peering down at Sokka in question as to why he stopped; but as his eyes traveled southward to settle on the Inuit's cock, the answer seemed to dawn on him and he smiled with a soft nod.

Thrilled, Sokka scooted closer to put himself in position, but Zuko held up his hand to stop him, laughing lightly as Sokka let out a disappointed grunt and sat back again.

"... Y-You want to be a dog... Then I would think I'd have to turn over for you... r-right?"

He pushed himself up a bit before rolling over onto his hands and knees, his fingers weakly fisting in the bedding as he cast a shy, but welcoming gaze at his lover over his shoulder.

Sokka could have died a happy man right then and there.

Lifting up onto his knees and making sure he had enough slack on his leash, Sokka drew his hands slowly up Zuko's ribs before slipping back down the middle of his back to grasp his hips, drawing his ass up and back to line up against his cock. He could feel his friend shiver as his shaft slowly ground between those warm, pale skinned cheeks, the contrast in their skin tone only making Sokka appreciate the vast differences between them... Differences they'd struggled long and hard to overcome... And now they were here... Friends... Lovers.

Chewing his bottom lip lightly as he smiled, Sokka moved one hand to his own cock, stroking it softly to produce a few warm pearls of precum before pressing the flushed, damp head against Zuko's spit-slicked portal. Zuko tensed up a little, drawing in a crisp breath and letting it out gently as Sokka pushed in, inch for inch, slow and steady.

The first few inches were always the most uncomfortable; Sokka's cock feeling far TOO large to fit inside Zuko's ass as his muscles clenched weakly in protest at the sudden stretch of intrusion... But then the Inuit began slipping back and forth at the mid-way point, that slow, steady friction warming and soothing the tense ring of muscle enough so that each forward roll of Sokka's hips earned him an extra inch inside.

Having felt this familiar release many times before, the bent Prince shifted his own hips slowly to match Sokka's rhythm, dipping his spine when his lover pushed forward and arching it back when that thickness within him retreated, his muscles softening and flexing in such a way so that his insides lined up perfectly with the younger teens movements. It had taken several months to perfect what now felt so natural to him that Zuko hardly had to think about the way Sokka was thrusting before his body began shifting to match him.

Sokka panted roughly, groaning and tightening his throat enough that strained animal noises reverberated off his lips, his eyes closed in bliss and the skin between his brows lightly crinkled from concentration. Sex between the two of them had always been pleasurable... but this. This was the best it had ever been! Gone were the awkward tensions, the unpracticed mistakes... They moved now as if they had always been lovers, as though their union was as natural as breathing. Even their voices filled the musky air in unison, rising and falling in matched breaths; aching cries and throaty growls punctuated by the damp rhythmic slap of flesh on flesh.

Zuko's hand flew underneath himself, stroking at the angry swollen rod between his thighs in quick, almost violent jerks of his wrist, his scarred cheek pressed to the satin sheets as he bent himself down completely, his chest to the bed. Sokka shifted in turn, planting his feet on the bed and leaning over his 'master' with his palms dug in against Zuko's grounded shoulders for support, his hips snapping hard enough to slam Zuko back onto him from the recoil. The deeper pressure and dominating manner of being held, pinned, to the bed was more than Zuko could resist and he jerked suddenly in orgasmic spasm, crying out harshly enough to make his throat raw, the evidence of his ecstasy soaking into the sheets beneath him.

The mocha-skinned 'mutt' felt his jaw go slack in a nearly silent yell, his eyes squeezing shut even tighter and head bowing down between Zuko's flexed shoulder blades as the fire within his own loins overtook him. The heat of his climax burned along his nerve endings like a spark on gunpowder, making his muscles twitch and quiver until exhaustion and euphoria claimed him and Sokka melted against the fire benders back, laying still for several moments as they both caught their breath.

As his senses slowly came back to him, Zuko blinked through hazy eyes and glanced at the dead, but comfortable weight draped over him, grinning slowly and murmuring in a hoarse whisper.

"...T-That's a good dog..."

Sokka found himself grinning like a fool and nuzzled his cheek and nose against Zuko's damp shoulder, licking away a bit of sweat before kissing the fleshed, smooth skin.

"...Woof~"

-End


End file.
